Alex Fanelli
Alex Fanelli is an actor in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, as well as the Pizza No Come Film Series and The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods. Alex joined LordStarscream100's crew in late-2015, and has participated in most of his projects since. That October, he filmed several scenes for Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, but didn't make his actual acting debut until Hit the Crib in March 2016, in which he played Kick. Alex reprised the role for Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam in June 2016, and the following month he began filming The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, in which he had a major role. That year, Alex had roles in Isarus ''and ''2016 Election in a Nutshell. He has also appeared throughout the Pizza No Come film series, having a role in almost every installment. In 2017, Alex appeared in the Student Help Desk Commercial and The Best of West, and he played the villainous Kaine West in The Two Man Trio. Alex reprised the roles of Kick and Kaine West for a final time in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption, which he filmed from May to July 2017. Biography Alex first began working with director LordStarscream100 in October 2015, when he filmed his scenes for Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, in which he played the rogue InGen employee Calvin. Alex's scenes for the film wouldn't be released until the final part of Jurassic Shark III came out in December 2016. In April 2016, he made his "debut" as Calvin in the short film Isarus, a spin-off of Jurassic Shark III. Alex is the brother of Sean Fanelli, who had a cameo at the end of Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, two years before Alex joined Scott's crew. In November 2015, Alex was cast in The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods alongside Chris Lombardo, Austin Brinser and several other actors. This will be his first major film role. In March 2016, Alex played the character of Kick in Hit the Crib, a role he reprised in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam. He filmed that project throughout May and June 2016, before it was released at the end of June. Alex began filming The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods in July 2016, and he completed his scenes in February 2017. Alex helped move along the film's production by providing transportation to many cast members. Alex also portrayed the pizza guy Antonio in the films Pizza Might Come, Pizza Origins, Pizza Will Come ''and ''Pizza Won't Come, as well as a hooded hoodlum in The Pizza Cometh. Of the eight films Scott worked on in 2016 (excluding Rise of the Great Devourer), Alex appeared in seven of them. In April 2017, Alex participated in several smaller projects, including the Student Help Desk Commercial and The Machine of Munich, in which he had a cameo. Soon after, Alex appeared in The Two Man Trio as Kaine West, the film's secondary antagonist. Alex played the character physically, while Douglas Garthwaite provided West's voice. Alex starred in Scott's last "school project", The Best of West, a short film that introduced the new freshman class to their high school. Alex played a senior who showed two new freshmen around the school. Alex reprised the role of Kick for a third and final time in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. He filmed the project from May to July 2017. In June, he would also film a scene as Kaine West, a role he originally wasn't set to reprise for the project. Filmography As Actor *''Hit the Crib'' (2016) - Kick *''Isarus'' (2016) - Calvin *''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam (2016) - Kick *Pizza Might Come'' (2016) - The Pizza Guy *''The Pizza Cometh'' (2016) - Hooded Hoodlum *''Pizza Origins'' (2016) - The Pizza Guy *''2016 Election in a Nutshell (2016) - Trump supporter *Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution'' (2016) - Calvin *''The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2017) - Alex *''Student Help Desk Commercial'' (2017) - Student Help Desk Member *''Pizza Will Come'' (2017) - The Pizza Guy/Antonio *''The Machine of Munich'' (2017) - Saxon (cameo) *''Pizza Won't Come'' (2017) - Antonio *''The Two Man Trio'' (2017) - Kaine West *''The Best of West'' (2017) - Alex *''Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption'' (2017) - Kick Trivia *Alex made his acting debut with Hit the Crib in March 2016, and appeared in six more movies throughout the rest of the year. With eight films under his belt in the span of a year, Alex has made almost as many films as major collaborators Austin Brinser and Chris Lombardo have in the span of three years. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Hit the Crib Category:Isarus Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Pizza Might Come Category:The Pizza Cometh Category:Pizza Origins Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:Creepy Guy in the Woods Actors Category:Active Actors